The 3 Swordsmen Swordsmen Unite
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: A group of swordsmen are force together to battle a new evil. Ideas for both good guys and bad guys welcome, and I will try to use them. PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT HELPS ME COME UP WITH IDEAS
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the characters that are in this story or any of the shows they are in.  
  
The Swords Unite Intro  
  
Kenshin had been at a meeting a member of the government. At the meeting he was asked his advice on problems in the nation by some low level leaders. He was also asked to join the government again as leader. He of course turned it down, and he gave his advice that the government need to work for the ideas that made them revolt. He was looking to return home, the meeting took too long for his liking, but the meeting always did.  
  
On the way home, he was notice that the path did not lead where it should. That his journey was not taking him home at all. So he realized that he was not in Japan anymore. That he was in a land that he had never seen before. He knew this true because he had travel all of the country during the war, and never seen plains like the one he now rode his horse though.  
  
Jack had just beaten another robot that was meant to kill him it was the ten time it had happened that day. He knew that his life was just a be fight for his life. He also knew that to save the world that he would have to endure, and he knew which his training that he would endure, and win the day. He now was on a journey to find a way back to the past. It was told to be on a planet at the end the unknown universe. Jack sent though, knowing he had to find away back. When he arrived, he saw that the planet was not what he thought.  
  
Jack started tot travel across the planet, till he came to a large plain, where he saw a man on horseback and another man walking from another direction.  
  
Yajirobe was on his daily choirs he did for Korrin. He went about them with out much thought, he had been doing his work for Korrin for 10 years now, and he was used to working for his friend. He was then told to take a bag of beans to Goku. Only told that he would need it for his training. Yajirobe did what he was told, and was on his way home.  
  
On his way home, something odd happened, he notice the terrain change around him. It did not seem like the way that he came from. Yajirobe remembered what he journey to Goku looked like, but he did not remember seeing what he saw now along the way. Then he saw a man walking where a white robe, and a man wearing a red and white robe, riding on the horse back, he did not know who they where, and this worried him. I hoped you liked this, and tell me if you want to keep writing on this. I have had this idea for a while. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALSO IF THERE IS ANY OTHER SWORDSMEN YOU WANT TO SEE TELL ME IN A REVIEW. IF I KNOW THEM I WILL TRY TO PUT THEM IN. 


	2. Three Swordsmen Chp 1

I do not own any of the characters or anything else dealing with the three kingdom era.  
  
Swordsmen unite  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting, and the start of a new quest  
  
The three warriors looked at each other confused. None of them had a idea of who the other was. Kenshin was the make a move. He walked up to Jack and said, "Hello, I do not know where I am can you assist me?"  
  
"Well, your are on the far side of the galaxy, I was wonder if you knew anything about this land, but I guess you don't," Jack said.  
  
Yajirobe approached the two and looked at them, and said "Well, I just arrived as well, so don't look at me for any info."  
  
"Well, I came here in search of a way to get back to the past, maybe what ever I find will also be able to get you home as well," Jack said.  
  
"My name is Kenshin by the way, it is a honor to meet you two," Kenshin said  
  
Yajirobe looked at smirked, and said "My name is Yajirobe, and nice to meet you as well."  
  
"Well, they call me Jack," Jack said, "It is also a honor to meet you two, well you join me on the my quest."  
  
"Well I guess so, I have nothing better to do," Yajirobe said.  
  
"Well, it looks like it is the best way to get back home, so I am in, that I am," Kenshin said.  
  
The two men followed Jack on his journey to the temple he was told about. It was at the temple where the way back was. When they got to the temple they saw that it was a large stone structure that looked like it was easily over 1000 years old. It has moss growing over the front columns. The door was also already open. Jack turned to the other two and stopped.  
  
"Becareful, I know that this place is filled with traps, It is said that this place has stone guardians," Jack said.  
  
"Don't worry I can handle anything they have," Yajirobe said.  
  
"I can handle myself, that I can," Kenshin said.  
  
The three approached the entrance, when they saw a handful of stone warriors. Jack went throw them quickly destroying them all. Both Kenshin, and Yajirobe where impressed by the skill that Jack showed. Kenshin saw his style, and wondered if he had seen or heard of it before. He was sure he has heard of it but he could not place the style. Then after that, another group of stone warriors approaching them in a line. Yajirobe steeped forward and got into position with a hand on his sword. A second later Yajirobe was a the other side of the all and all of the warriors where cut in half. Jack, look at the attack, and amazed at the speed of the attack, and the power of the attack. Kenshin was also amazed with the speed Yajirobe showed. Kenshin wondered if he was faster then him. They approach the main chamber when another group of warriors popped up on front of them. Kenshin decided to take on this group, and with is god-like speed he cut right throw the warriors. Yajirobe, and Jack were surprise that a man that looked a frail as Kenshin would be such a great swordsmen.  
  
When they entered the chamber they saw a old man with a dressed in a white robe looking at the three. He had a smile on his face as he saw them enter the room.  
  
"I am glad that you have made it here, we need your help," he said.  
  
"Are you saying that you brought us here," Yajirobe said.  
  
"Yes, I brought you and Kenshin here with the power of my magic, and you Jack, I brought you here with the promise of returning home," he said  
  
'Why have you done this, what do you need use for," Jack asked.  
  
"The world is in danger, there is a great danger facing the universe, and you three have the ability to stop this evil," the old man said.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I know a group of warriors that would help you more then me," Yajirobe said.  
  
"Well, in this case your are a better choice, because you an not use energy against this opponents. I was looking for the best swordsmen, and you three are the best I could find. You do not have to go on this quest but we do need your help or a lot of people would be killed," the old man said.  
  
"If it is to help people I am in, that I am" Kenshin said  
  
"I would like to help also," Jack said.  
  
"Well, I guess it would be a change, I don't get too do much fighting anymore," Yajirobe said, "Who will we know who is the bad guys."  
  
"Simple the all have x's on their forehead. I also will give instruction to people in the locations, they will help you, and give you all the info you need," the old man said as he opened up a magic portal, "Now go into the portal to start your quest."  
  
The three swordsmen walked though the portal and where transmitted to a deep forest, none of them knew where they where, and they did not see their contact. Then they where shocked to see a man with a red robe and long white hair. He also had dog ears, this though Jack, and Kenshin off, but it did not bother Yajirobe, but then again he lived with a talking cat.  
  
"So you're the people I have to meet with, figures just normal humans," he said to himself, "well, I guess they must be strong to be picked."  
  
He walked up to Kenshin and said, "I am inuyasha, and I am your guide for this part of your quest."  
  
Thanks for the review, I never thought of using cloud, but now I am think about it I may use him, I also forgot about Link.  
  
I hoped that you like the story, THANKS FOR READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. 3 Swordsmen Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters or any of their stories  
  
Swordsmen unite chapter 2 introductions  
  
Kenshin looked at the person who just introduced himself, and said," It is an honor to meet you that it is. I am Kenshin, that I am."  
  
"O, ok you are a odd one," Kenshin said.  
  
"The pleasure is also mine, they call me Jack," Jack said  
  
"Well, I am Yajirobe," Yajirobe said, "What do you know of the evil we have to deal with."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Yajirobe, and said, "Well, to be honest I don't know much, all I know is that some group of people showed up here a while back and destroyed everything. I like you am not a native to this world. I was sent here by some old hag, and told that I would find you. That I am to help you three fight this evil, but if you asked me I can take this evil out on my own."  
  
"So do you have a place to say," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, just follow me, and try to keep up," Inuyasha said  
  
The three swordsmen took out following Inuyasha. Each was surprised by the speed that Inuyasha was moving though the woods. They were though able to keep up with out any trouble. When Inuyasha saw how they keep up with him, he knew that they where indeed talented warriors like himself. At the end of their journey they came to a huge size house. It had at least 25 rooms, and 25 bathrooms, and a kitchen.  
  
"Nice place, you have here Inuyasha," Yajirobe said.  
  
"Well, the old man gave it to me saying that it had to be so large to fit all of the fighters that would come here. To be honest I hate living in a large empty house by myself," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, you said ever room is to be fill, we only make up 4 people," Kenshin said.  
  
"Well, your not the first ones to come here, I have found 3 others that where chosen to work with us," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey guys, I am back with some guest," Inuyasha yelled, "Come out here and meet them."  
  
Soon after he yelled this they saw three new faces appear before them. One was a short man with point ears, he wore all green, even having a green hat. The next one was another young boy with spiky yellow hair, and a sword that reminded kenshin of the one Sano used. The last man, was teenager with spiky red hair, that made Yajirobe think it was a mix between Goku's Super Saiyan hair with the color of when he uses Kiao Ken. The red headed boy walked up to them first.  
  
"So you are the new comers, I am Crono, it is a honor to meet you," Crono said then he pointed to the man in green, "that is Link,' then he pointed to the other man, "and that man is named Cloud."  
  
"Well it is honor to meet you three, I am Kenshin, and they are Yajirobe, and Jack, that they are," Kenshin said.  
  
The three of them went and found their rooms. They all put their stuff away, and went to the main room. In the main room Link and Cloud where talking in the corner with Crono, and Inuyasha was sitting in the other corner. Kenshin went right over to Crono, Cloud and Link and began talking. Yajirobe went into the Kitchen and found some food and walk back out and ate it. Yajirobe finished his food quickly, and then he felt something. He did not know who it was, but he knew they were powerful.  
  
"Guys, I feel that there is someone else here," Yajirobe said.  
  
"How do you know that, I can't smell anything, I think your losing it," Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, I was trained by Kami himself to be able to sense these things," Yajirobe said, "I wonder why I can though. The old man said that I would not be able to use things that are based around energy around here. I guess he just meant attacks that used energy."  
  
"Hey I smile it now, and it does not smell good, guys let get moving," Inuyasha said. 


	4. Three swordsment chp 3

I do not own any of the characters in the story, or the stories they come frome.  
  
Swordsmen Unite Chapter 3- Minions come out  
  
The group of swordsmen went out to find what ever was out there. Inuyasha led the way, following his nose to the sources. As they got closer to the sources, Yajirobe felt like he knew the energy source that he was filling. Then he felt a second energy source with the first one. He wanted to who it was really badly. Then when he saw who it was, he was shocked.  
  
One, of the two was a big green looking monster with wings, he was well know to Yajirobe as Cybil, one of King Piccolo's minions, but Goku had killed him many year before. The other person was small girl with dark hair and dark eyes. Yajirobe saw that Inuyasha seemed to know her.  
  
"So I see that you're here Inuyasha, it will be fun to kill you," the girl said.  
  
Inuyasha was really upset at her, and said, "So, you're here kagura, I guess that means Naraku is here as well. Guys I will hand her."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagura then started to fight, Kagura throwing her wind blades at Inuyasha. Link jumped in to help Inuyasha and blocked the attacks with his shield. Chrono, Cloud, and Jack also went to help. They surrounded her quickly, and where able to dodge her attacks and this made her even madder. She saw quicky that she could not win, and left the battlefield.  
  
At the same time Cybol was staring down Yajirobe, and said, "I remember you, you where with that kid who killed me."  
  
"So, why are you not still dead," Yajirobe said.  
  
"Well my new master brought me, and King Piccolo back," Cybil said, "I will start by killing you."  
  
Cybil charge at Yajirobe throwing a punch to his forehead, but Yajirobe blocked him in time, and countered his attack. The two went at it for a while, going back and forth, with out either getting a advantage. Yajirobe was having a harder time then he though he would. He attacked, him again and knocked him back and drew his sword, and charged Cybil. When his attack was over, Cybil was in two pieces dead.  
  
The group gathered back together, and look at each other, happy they had won, and smarter now knowing who some of their enemies where.  
  
"So, it looks like Naraku is involved in this," Inuyasha said.  
  
"So, who is this Naraku, and is he a problem for us," Link asked.  
  
"Yes, he is a dangerous half demon, he is one who controls others, and gets them to do what he wants them to do, Yajirobe that monster said something about a King Piccolo, what do you know of him," Inuyasha said.  
  
"He is a dangerous namekian, he once conquer the world from where I am from, if not for my friend, he would of kill everyone on the earth, but I wonder how strong he will be with out the use of his energy attacks," Yajirobe said.  
  
"Then, I guess we have are work cut out for us," Link said.  
  
"Well, we are going to have to train to be ready for this challenge," Chrono said.  
  
Sorry it was a short chapter, thanks for your reviews booyah, I don't know why more people don't review, I guess they don't like stories that have Yajirobe as one of the main characters, any ideas you have are more then welcome, as are anyone else's that review the story. 


	5. 3 Swordsment Chp 4

I do not own any of the characters in the story, or the stories they come frome.  
  
Swordsmen Unite Chapter 4- new arrival  
  
Over the next week, or so the warriors grew a use to having each other around. Each found a person that they would spar with to improve their skills. For Link, he had some really close spars with Chrono. The results ended up pretty well mixed with Link winning about 55% of the time. Inuyasha at first did not think that anyone could keep up with him, but he was quickly proven wrong. He was beaten 10 straight times by Yajirobe, Yajirobe was the only one in the group who had the strength, to fight head to head with Inuyasha. After the first 10 matches, things evened out a bit, but Yajirobe was still up by a lot in the total numbers. The fights made Inuyasha give Yajirobe a lot of respect, in fact more respect then the half demon had given anyone in his whole life.  
  
As for Jack, and Kenshin, they spar each other, but they did not learn much from each other, they both hoped that they would have a better person to train with when new swordsmen showed up.  
  
One day, while everyone else was training, Kenshin walked out into the forest that was near the house. He walked for a long bit hoping to find something new, around the house that he had not seen. He travel for a whole day, and did not see anything new, but on the way back, he heard the sounds of swords clashing. So he hurried to the sound that he was hearing.  
  
When he got to the sound he saw two mean stand each other down. One of the men was in green armor, he was about 5 ½ feet tall, with a goat-tee, and he held two swords in his hands. The other man was in a blue armor, and look similar to the first man but was a bit taller. He could see that they where talling about something, but he was to far away to see it. The he saw the man in blue take off, he thrust his sword at the other man who parried it with ease, he attacked again trying to find a better angle for his attack. Kenshin could tell that these two men where masters, and knew what they where doing. He moved forward to try to get to hear what they where saying.  
  
When he got closer he saw another portal open, and a man wearing a purple and blue battle grab came out. The striking thing about this man was that he had a patch over one of his eyes, and had a huge curved sword to go along with it. Kenshin was now close enough to hear the conversation.  
  
"Xuande, you are a fool, you well die today," The man in blue said to the man in green.  
  
"Cao, I do not think that you will be the one me to kill me, you traitor," Xuande said.  
  
"I think with the help of Dun here I will be able to finish you off, and tell the master of your death," Cao said  
  
"What, I though that you worked for yourself Cao," Xuande said.  
  
"Not, anymore, the master has given me strength beyond what I could have dreamed. I will do what ever he ask of men, "Cao said.  
  
"Lord Cao is right, our master is the true master, even greater then the emperor," Dun said.  
  
At this point Kenshin jumped forward in to the frey, and said, "I don't like unfair fight, I think I will join this one, that I will."  
  
Cao, looked at Kenshin, "So you are you're here, and that mean your friends are near by. I guess I will let you live for now Xuande, you peasant scum."  
  
Cao left the area going back though a portal he seemed to open at command. Kenshin then looked at the man who had fought against this person.  
  
"Thanks for your help stranger, I am very grateful for it," Xuande said, "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Kenshin, I heard that you go by the name Xuande, correct," Kenshin said  
  
"Yes, I am Xuande, but my true name is Liu Bei," Xuande said.  
  
When Kenshin heard the name of Liu Bei, he knew that it was a name from the past of the mainland. Kenshin looked at him trying to place the name from his learnings.  
  
"You would not be Liu Bei of the Shu would you," Kenshin said.  
  
"No, I have been have been in control of Jing for the last bit, but my advisor told me that I should move against that land, but before I did I ended up hear," Xuande said.  
  
"I see then, would you join my friends, and me we are trying to defeat the same enemies that you are, that we are," Kenshin said.  
  
"Of course, I at least need to repay your help today," Xuande said.  
  
I hoped that you like the story, I was think about using Liu Bei for a while, I call him Xuande, because that is what he goes by before he become emperor of the Shu Han. I also think Cao Cao is a villain, and so I put him in the role as one. Sorry to Wei fans out there. 


	6. 3 Swordsment Chp 5

I don't own anyof the characters or what ever they are in.

Starjacker- thanks for the review, I forgot about this story. Xuande another name for Liu Bei, one of the great heroes of the 3 Kingdoms, and a character in Dynasty Warriors.Thanks for the corrections, I thank you very much for catching that, and for the help. No I did not get your email.

Booyah- Thanks for your review, and I am sorry I did not update this sooner

Swordsmen Unite Chapter 5- The plan

The group of swordsmen meet back at the living room of the home to discuss the development, and the discuss plans of action for the future. The warriors that sat round the large table all had a different thought going though their minds, questions about what was going on, thoughts about what they could do. They wondered if they changes to the world had been caused by this evil force, and it was, where everyone else they had known go to.

"Ok let's look at what we have found out so far," Kenshin said looking at everyone.

"I know that my most hated rival Narako is here, and with him is another rival Kagura," Inuyasha said with a glint of anger in his eyes.

"I have also found out that the Great Evil King Piccolo is here, he is a very dangerous foe," Yajirobe said.

"Well that and my great rival Cao Cao is here with at least some of his men as well," Xuande said.

"Now we also know that everyone one has referred to someone as master, it makes me think that there is someone else out there that is pulling the strings to this, someone who has the power to bring dead people back to life,"Yajirobe said.

"Alright, then what do you think we should do about this thing, it not like we know were they are hiding or anything, heck we don't even know how else is working for this guy," Crono said looking toward Kenshin.

"Well if I were a betting man, I would say that all of are rivals are working for him, I am sure he or she found a way to gather the info on who are rivals are and is using them to kill us," Link said.

"Yeah, agree, but I wonder how can we find this person, it seems they know more about us then we know about them," Kenshin said.

"I think I may have an idea," Xuande said, "I think if we follow them, then we may be able to find the base, first one of us will get into a fight, and when they retreat back, an group will follow them back to there base."

"Good, sounds like solid plan, but how do we draw them into a fight?" Kenshin asked.

"Don't worry I got that part covered," Xuande said, "Lets get some sleep were are going to need all the rest that we can get for this one."

The warrior then soon departed, and went to get a good night sleep. They meet back in the front of the house the next morning.

"Ok, here is who I the following to go with the spying group; Kenshin, Link, and Jack. The rest of you are going to have to guard this place, I would not be surprised if they attack if they find out about us," Xuande said.

Xuande then travels out into the forest followed closely by the group of spies. He then arrived at a nice little clearing, and yelled out, "Is there anyone man enough to fight me, I challenge anyone at all, you are all unworthy of fighting me."

He knew that they would hear him, because he had someone with great hearing, and luckily he was right , and warrior walked out. He was unknown to him, he was tall with really pale skin, and carried a scythe with him.

"I accept your challenge," the pale man said, "Know this person who kill killed you was Magus."

The pale skinned manthen charged Xuande and attacked bring his scythe across his body at Xuande. Xuande blocked the attack with his twin swords a countered only to be deflected by the scythe. Then Magus attacked again bring his scythe down towards Xuande, but Xuande blocked it with one sword and aimed his second sword at magus with the other, but Magus just dodged out of the way. The two attacked again but this time when they attacked at the same time, but this time when Xuande attacked with the one sword he cut Magus across the left arm, and Magus backed up.

"I will have you next time, trust me you won't get so lucky again," Magus said leaving; unaware of the group that was following him.

When they were out of sight Xuande thought about how he hopedhis plan would work.


End file.
